plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Imp
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = Deadly |ability = When played: Conjure an Imp, and it gets Deadly. |flavor text = When he gazes out at the stars, he feels small. Because he's an Imp.}} Cosmic Imp is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 1 /1 . He has the Deadly trait, and his ability Conjures an Imp card when he is played, and gives it the Deadly trait if it is not a trick card, excluding Cakesplosion. Origins His appearance is based on . His name is a combination of "cosmic" and "Imp," referring to his appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait: Deadly' *'Ability: When played: Conjure' an Imp, and it gets Deadly. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description When he gazes out at the stars, he feels small. Because he's an Imp. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Cosmic Imp has low stats for 3 , but makes it up for his Deadly trait and his ability of Conjuring an Imp that will also get Deadly. Offensively, only use Cosmic Imp against a strong plant and do not waste him against a weak one, as even though his stats are low, he can destroy a plant as long as he does not get destroyed before the Fight! phase, or if that plant has the Armored trait. With Cosmic Imp's ability, you can get any Imp such as Imp Commander and Walrus Rider, or even ones like Space Cowboy. While the Deadly trait does not benefit Imp synergy directly due to Imp Commander only activating his ability when an Imp damages your opponent (who does not get affected by Deadly), it does help with troublesome plants blocking the way. However, you could also get cards like Toxic Waste Imp that already has Deadly or an Imp trick like Triplication which ignores the addition of Deadly. However, Cosmic Imp could Conjure Cakesplosion in which it can have Deadly, making it a perfect way to destroy a plant as long as the plant is not shielded. You can also Bounce him with Firefighter or Secret Agent, or play In-Crypted or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reactivate his ability. Against This zombie is generally easy to destroy, as he has 1 /1 . However, do not be fooled if he is played on a lane with a strong plant, as he can destroy it very easily. You must also watch out for Imps that has been Conjured by him since they will also have Deadly. Since he costs the same as Smelly Zombie but with much lower stats and without the Gravestone trait, you can use tricks like Banana Bomb or Water Balloons to destroy him. Also, do not Bounce him unless you are able to win this turn, as he can be replayed to Conjure another Imp with Deadly. Gallery CosmicImpStats.png|Cosmic Imp's statistics cosmicimpcard.jpg|Cosmic Imp's card CosmicImpGrayedOutCard.png|Cosmic Imp's grayed out card CosmicImpCardImage.png|Cosmic Imp's card image CosmicImp.png|Cosmic Imp's textures CosmicImp2.png|Cosmic Imp's pointer hand texture grey cosmic imp.png|Cosmic Imp tinted gray due to a glitch Cosmic Imp with 2 traits or more.png|Cosmic Imp with a star icon on his strength CosmicImpAbilityActivation.png|Cosmic Imp activating his ability CosmicImpFootballHeadNotReferringHeyArnold.jpeg|Cosmic Imp destroyed Gigantic Cosmic Imp.jpg|Gigantic Cosmic Imp UntrickableCosmicImp.jpg|Cosmic Imp with the Untrickable trait Cosmic Imp on MP background.png|Cosmic Imp on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Screenshot_2020-02-15 Master4 Skills (2).png|Precision Blast being used on Cosmic Imp. Trivia *He lacks legs. This can be seen when he activates his ability. *He is the only Cosmic zombie whose name matches the name of its tribe. *For some unknown reason, Cosmic Imp's pointing hand texture is found in Stupid Cupid's textures. While it is not directly on the sprite sheet, it does appear that the file holds multiple sheets of Stupid Cupid's sprites. *He has the lowest base strength out of all Deadly zombies. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps Category:Imp cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Deadly cards